


Little Spoon

by barakatballs



Category: Kollektivet - Fandom, Kollektivet TV2, Little Spoons
Genre: Kollektivet - Freeform, M/M, fridtjof josefen - Freeform, jakob schøyen andersen - Freeform, little spoons - Freeform, the ship name is called little spoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakatballs/pseuds/barakatballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*throws confetti*<br/>Though it probably isn't the best story ever written, this is the first Kollektivet fanfic and Little Spoons [Jakob/Fridtjof] fanfic ever!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> *throws confetti*  
> Though it probably isn't the best story ever written, this is the first Kollektivet fanfic and Little Spoons [Jakob/Fridtjof] fanfic ever!

It began as an ordinary Saturday morning.

Jakob was sprawled on the couch, swiping his finger rapidly on the screen of his phone. He was trying to beat his current high score in Fruit Ninja. Jakob was all alone; his roommate Fridtjof had left earlier, something about meeting his girlfriend and needing to get roses at the last minute.

Kevin and Sebastian were out of town visiting old friends, leaving Jakob and Fridtjof the house for an entire week by themselves.

After anotherunsuccessful attempt of beating his high score, Jakob swiped the phone off and rested his arm on his forehead, trying to think of another way to waste time.

The twenty-three year old soon found himself missing Fridtjof’s company – ever since they became roommates seven months ago, a friendship blossomed and they’ve been close ever since.

The two were rarely apart from each other – Jakob would be working on his college assignments and Fridtjof will pull a chair next to him then begin to strum his guitar while tossing around lyrics – creating a song from scratch. Jakob usually acted as if he was annoyed by his friend’s presence, but inside he didn’t mind hearing Fridtjof’s soothing voice.

Yet now, the young man was alone staring at the blank ceiling. Soon his eyelids became heavy and he drifted asleep.

However, the brief nap was disturbed when the door opened abruptly – startling Jakob – and slammed violently. With widened eyes, Jakob could see Fridtjof storm into the living room to his room, slamming it shut.

Jakob sat speechless with his jaw dropped – _Were those tears?_

Before Fridtjof disappeared into his room, Jakob could see red teary eyes and wet cheeks.

Fridtjof had been crying.

Slowly, Jakob stood up and walked towards the room, pressing his ear against the door as his hand firmly grasped the locked knob.

As he listened through the door, Jakob could hear small sobs and whimpers from his broken friend.

Jakob became concerned, “Hey Fridtjof, are you okay?” Jakob began to rattle the knob, “Fridtjof let me in.”

The sobs silenced, low sniffling replacing it along with a croaked voice, “Go away, Jakob.”

Shock overcame Jakob – he has never heard Fridtjof sound so _helpless_ before. Jakob pressed his forehead on the door, his mind searching for a clue on why Fridtjof was so upset. His friend was perfectly fine that morning – a crystal clear smile on his face as he went out the door to visit his girl – _oh._  

It all makes sense now.

Jakob looked up in realization – his best friend’s heart was shattered. 

Jakob didn’t know Fridtjof’s girlfriend – though he had been secretly jealous of how Fridtjof would mention her once in a while, Jakob couldn’t help it – he had a crush on the young skinny man ever since he moved in with him. It was the way he felt comfortable with Fridtjof – the way Fridtjof listened when Kevin and Sebastian didn’t, how Fridtjof would hum him to sleep when he needed it the most – the little things. Jakob had always liked him, but he never bothered to get his feelings through to Fridtjof.

What was the use if the person you loved didn’t feel the same way?

But now Jakob pushed those thoughts aside – now wasn’t the time to think about that. His main concern was to get his friend who needed comfort.

Jakob left to get the secret keys to Fridtjof’s door [for emergencies] in the kitchen drawer, once he got it – he turned the key slowly and entered inside quietly.

Fridtjof was curled on the bed, knees up to his chest and his long arms wrapped around them. His shoulders were slumped and his fair hair was sticking out in a messy fashion.

He was a mess. 

The sight made Jakob feel horrible – Fridtjof did not deserve this – yet he took small steps towards the bed but he stopped, “She left me Jakob.”

Jakob froze when he heard those words – he was speechless the least to say, he wasn’t quite sure what to say, all he could do was stare at the fragile Fridtjof.

“She’s not worth it,” Jakob finally said in a loud voice, “And obviously, she can’t how much of a great person you are!”

Fridtjof was stunned by Jakob’s tone.

Jakob didn’t mean to come off loud, be he was furious as well. Fridtjof was the last one to deserve this kind of pain – rejection.

Fridtjof sniffed, “You really think so?”

Jakob smiled at Fridtjof’s response. He soon realized he was distant from his friend, and after a deep breath, Jakob gingerly got himself on the bed next to Fridtjof, “Yeah I do.”

Fridtjof felt an extra weight on the bed – Jakob. Fridtjof was debating either to ignore his friend or face him, but he realized he needed the comfort. So Fridtjof turned, facing Jakob but unfortunately he wasn’t aware of the close capacity of their faces – gasping softly when their noses brushed.

Although their faces were dangerously close, neither of them moved.

Jakob felt dead inside when he saw Fridtjof’s red face with his tear stained cheeks, he was too stunned to move. Fridtjof on the other hand was taken back by Jakob’s piercing green-blue eyes and held his breath.

 _Oh God_ – Fridtjof gulped – _They’re coming back_

The old feelings were suddenly rushing inside of him.

It was no secret to him that Fridtjof secretly had feelings for Jakob, it an impossible emotion to reject. Jakob was always there for him, always making him laugh when he was done but Fridtjof buried them away when he began dating his ex-girlfriend – he never actually thought Jakob would feel the same way.

But now, seeing how Jakob cared for him, Fridtjof could feel the butterflies once again in his stomach.

“Um,” Jakob muttered – snapping Fridtjof out of his thoughts – “Fridtjof?”

Fridtjof averted his eyes from Jakob’s, a small blush all spread on his cheeks. Jakob saw and smiled to himself, and continued comforting Fridtjof, “You can always find someone better.”

Fridtjof connected eyes with Jakob with a small smile, “I guess you’re right, I mean know that I think about it, she wasn’t that great anyway! I mean, first of all she _always_ wanted to be the little spoon!”

Jakob didn’t bother to stifle his laugh as he pushed back Fridtjof’s loose curl, “Tell me more.” Jakob could see Fridtjof’s eyes light up – he was returning to his old self.

Fridtjof continued, "She always bossed me around, made fun of me even when I tried my best, she flirted with other guys when she thought I wasn’t look, and, and, and,” but Fridtjof paused, looking up in realization at Jakob. 

"What's wrong?" Jakob asked, shifting himself so he was on eye-level with Fridtjof.

Fridtjof spoke slowly, "To think I loved her,” he paused and stared directly in Jakob’s eyes, “Makes my stomach sick."

Jakob couldn’t help but feel relieved, “Then you never really loved her then.”

Fridtjof nodded in agreement, “Even when I was with her, my mind was on someone else.”

Jakob’s smile dropped - there was someone else.

Jakob felt close to crying, just a moment ago he actually thought Fridtjof felt the same.

A simple “Oh,” was what Jakob was able to say.

“Oh?” Fridtjof asked, “Oh what?”

“Nothing,” Jakob said too quickly, stumbling on his words, “I need uh – err I have to, I have to make dinner.” “Hey wait,” Fridtjof pled but Jakob swung his legs over the bed and headed towards the door before the tears could fall, but Fridtjof grabbed Jakob’s wrist, “Stay with me.”

Jakob was shocked by Fridtjof’s action and the surprise strength the skinny man possessed.

“I…I,” Jakob stuttered, he was going to break down if he didn’t leave soon, “I have to go!”

Jakob yanked his hand from Fridtjof’s grasp and turned his foot towards the door, but Fridtjof clutched his hand on Jakob’s arm, “Jakob wait!”

When Jakob resisted, Fridtjof pulled back.

But soon he found himself underneath Jakob.

Fridtjof meant to tug Jakob back lightly but he underestimated his strength. Jakob was yanked forcefully and fell on top of Fridtjof on the bed.

Both men held their breath.

Their faces were only inches away.

Fridtjof could feel Jakob’s heartbeat on his chest, it’s beating getting gradually faster. 

Both men were quiet and still, neither one attempting to move.

Jakob avoided eye contact with Fridtjof, giving the younger man the cheek. He felt embarrassed.

But Fridtjof, he felt at this moment it was now and never. There was no one stopping him now.

Suddenly, Fridtjof could feel the weight on top of him begin to disappear, Jakob was slowly pushing himself off, but Fridtjof grabbed the back of Jakob’s head, bringing him in closer, and pressed his lips on his. 

Jakob’s eyes widened when he tasted Fridtjof on his lips, but he did not resist – he began to kiss back. Fridtjof pressed deeper into the kiss, a small moaning escaping his lips, “Jakob,” he gasped. Jakob inside couldn’t believe everything he imagined was actually coming true and he wanted nothing more but for it to stay that way. Fridtjof as well couldn’t believe his dreams were actually happening and he began to regret ever thinking his ex-girlfriend was his love when the man he was kissing in that moment was the one for him.

The two lovers broke the kiss for air. Both men were softly panting, and surprisingly found their hands intertwined. Fridtjof smiled, “You’re a really good kisser.” Jakob chuckled and pressed a quick one on his lover’s lips, “Same for you.”

Fridtjof beamed and slowly got up from his back and sat up cross-legged, now on the same eye level with Jakob.

“I’m sorry.”

Jakob was taken back and titled his head, “Sorry for what?”

Fridtjof pecked Jakob’s lips, “I’m sorry for taking so long to realize I love you.”

Jakob could feel his cheeks redden; he was close to tears again because he heard it.

Those three words – _I love you._

“I love you too Fridtjof,” Jakob slowly pressed his lips on Fridtjof’s, taking in the scent of his lover and the taste of his lips, “I love you so much.”

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Fridtjof broke the kiss and placed his head on Jakob’s shoulder, a small yawn escaping his lips, “I’m tired.”

Jakob chuckled, it was an _interesting_ day and he never got his nap, “Want to cuddle?”

Fridtjof yawned again and nodded with a smile, “But only in one condition.”

Jakob raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“I’m the little spoon.”

Jakob laughed and kissed Fridtjof’s forehead, “Deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be lovely <3  
> Tusen takk <3


End file.
